Trapped
by PheobeHall456
Summary: What happens when Leanne and her two friends get trapped in the fifth Harry Potter book? Will they change the outcome of it all? Or will they accidentally set it to where Voldemort kills Harry once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Leanne and her friends love Harry Potter. (Well, who doesn't?) But it just so happens that they got three **very** special copies of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If the books were read at the same time, by three different people, the people would be sucked into the book. That's exactly what happened to Leanne, Colleen, and Paige on this one September evening…

"So. I'm bored." Leanne said into the telephone.

"Same." Colleen said.

"Same." Paige said.

"I love these three-way calls." Leanne said, examining her fingernail. "It makes the night less boring. When my parents go out, I usually watch TV, but there's nothing on."

"Here, here!" Paige and Colleen said in unison.

"And since my computer is being wonky, I have nothing to do except talk to you two freaks." Leanne said, laying on her back on her bed.

"Hey, if we are freaks, you are, too!" Colleen said. Paige giggled.

"Paige, did you consume the entire contents of your sugar jar or what?" Leanne asked.

"Ha! Pink mongoose on wheels!" Paige said, starting a giggle fit.

"Ok, we need to get her blood sugar down. She needs to read a book." Colleen said.

"I've got an idea! Let's all read the fifth Harry Potter book! We can take turns reading aloud, but we can follow along in our own books!" Leanne said, leaping off her bed and rushing into her computer room to grab her book off of her messy bookshelf and jump back on the bed.

Leanne waited impatiently for her friends to get their books.

"Got it!" Colleen chirped into the phone. They waited for Paige, who had lost her book but assured them that it was somewhere in the house. After a half an hour of digging through her room, Paige found it. They all turned to the first page of the first chapter.

"Who should start?" Colleen asked.

"I will." Leanne said. "After all, my birthday is in January."

Leanne cleared her throat and started to read. "The hottest day of the summer was drawing to a close…"

"Leanne! My book is glowing!" Colleen shrieked.

"What the radish? Mine is, too!" Paige panicked.

Leanne noticed hers was too. Before she could say anything, the light blinded her. She had the strange sensation that she was falling, but she couldn't open her eyes because the light was too bright. The falling sensation stopped when her body slammed into something that felt very much like concrete. She rolled over onto her back, aching. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in the middle of a sidewalk. She finally sat up and saw that Colleen and Paige were right by her feet.

"Ouch!" Colleen said, peeling herself off of Paige's stomach.

"Where are we?" Paige asked, sitting up.

"Yes, ask me, because I know all!" Leanne said, standing up and brushing the rocks and leaves off of her jeans. "Let's just call ourselves lucky that we hadn't changed into our pajamas yet. I was planning on wearing my 'yummy sushi' pajama's, which I doubt anyone would take me seriously in."

They all got up and brushed themselves off before they started walking down the sidewalk, looking for some sign of where they were. Paige and Colleen walked side by side, which left little sidewalk for Leanne, so she walked backwards in front of them. The three turned a corner and Leanne started trying to figure out what had happened.

"Well, we were just sitting there!" Leanne said.

"Leanne, watch…" Paige started, but Leanne interrupted.

"Then there was that light…" Leanne said.

"LEANNE!" Colleen and Paige said together.

"WHAT?" Leanne said. Then once again, Leanne found herself on the concrete. But this time it was because she bumped into someone. She looked up to see who she had bumped into. The boy looked about her age. He had dark, messy hair, glasses, and the most beautiful green eyes…

"Who are you? I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Leanne asked, getting up from the ground.

"Me? I'm Harry Potter." The boy said.

"Oh…" Leanne turned to her friends. "It looks like we have bigger problems than getting home. At least we know where we are." Harry Potter stared at Leanne and her friends, wondering who they were and what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Harry Potter?" Leanne said, astonished.

"Yes. How did you hear of me?" Harry said, hoping he'd run into another one from the wizarding world.

"Well…Colleen can explain." Leanne said. She wasn't good at explaining things. If she couldn't put the words together, she would get mad and start stuttering and most likely self-destruct. After Colleen explained, Harry looked at Leanne in awe.

"No wonder you passed the burden on. If I had to tell you that I came from an alternate reality were you are actually a fictional character and I just got sucked into your book, I wouldn't be able to string the words together, either." He said. Leanne blushed.

"So, is Sirius as hot as I imagined him?" Leanne asked.

"Actually, I imagine that to you girls, he is, but to me, I think Snape is much hotter…did I just say that? I mean…err…Hermione is much hotter…I mean…sexier." Harry stumbled across his words while the three girls gasped. "Oh, bloody hell, never mind." He said as he started to walk off. Then he stopped. "Coming? I can hide you in my closet until the Dursleys leave." The girls eagerly followed.

So for the next few days, the girls hid in Harry Potter's closet in Harry Potter's room with Harry Potter's dirty underwear. The closet was also right next to…Harry Potter's bed. This, of course, brought up many hilarious and dirty ideas. Harry brang them whatever food he could steal from the kitchen. After a few days, though, the Dursleys got an invitation to go to some show…the girls didn't catch the name. So all four of them sat on Harry's bed and talked. Leanne got thirsty and went to get a drink. A few minutes later, Harry, Paige, and Colleen heard a scream followed by a crash of glass. They hurried downstairs to see what had happened.

"Oh…Em…GEE!" They heard Leanne scream when they got to the bottom of the stairs. They slid into the kitchen and saw Leanne jumping into Sirius's arms. "YOU ARE SO HOT! Harry! You didn't tell me Sirius was this HOT!"

"Well," Sirius said, "I'm flattered. If James could see me now. He said I'd never get a girl to like me. Now look! I have a fan girl!"

"I could be more than just a fan girl…" Leanne said, shaking her hips suggestively.

"OK! SO! Let's get on with our REAL reason for coming." said Lupin, stepping from the shadows. "We are NOT here to get laid, Sirius, we are here to get Harry and bring him someplace safe."

"Couldn't we do both?" Sirius whined.

"NO!" Tonks said, checking herself out in the reflection of a spoon.

"Well," Lupin pointed out, "I only brought two extra brooms."

"I'll take one," Colleen exclaimed, "Paige'll take the other, and Leanne will get to ride with her lover boy."

"I like that plan!" Leanne said, hugging Sirius.

"Well, as they say in 'Pendragon', Hobey ho! Let's go!" Paige said. Everyone stared at her. "What? Let's get a move on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Leanne, Colleen, Paige, Harry Potter, Sirius, Lupin, and everyone else flew into the night sky at the sight of the green wand sparks in the sky. Everyone was quiet except for the occasional "Leanne! Stop trying to feel Sirius up!" and "I'm cold! Is there a Starbucks around here?" They finally started the decent and landed smoothly (for the most part) on the sidewalk of Grimmald Place.

"WOW!" Leanne said in awe, hugging Sirius and grabbing his butt at the same time. "Is this where you live?" Number Twelve appeared.

"Oh…y…yes…" Sirius said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh Sirius, stop having an orgasm and open the door!" Tonks said. Sirius opened the door, but not before Leanne got in one last squeeze.

"Wow." Paige looked at the house elf heads on the wall. Colleen looked at the Harry Potter head on Harry Potter.

"You're so…sexy." She looked at him in awe.

"NO! He's mine!" Paige said, grabbing his arm.

"Mine!" Colleen grabbed the other arm.

"Mine!"  
"MINE!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mrs. Weasley came into the hall. "You'll wake up…" A loud screeching noise came from a room.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH! SCUM! BASTARDS!" And then the screeching stopped.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the three girls. "Where did these come from, Sirius?"

"They were with Harry. He insisted they come with him," he said. "They are very nice girls," he looked at Leanne. Leanne winked.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, turning in the hall to the stairs, "We have to get all of you children rooms. Follow me!" Leanne, Paige, Colleen, and Harry followed her up the stairs and down a hall to the first door. There were four beds. "You three will sleep in here with Hermione. Harry, go to the next door. You're sleeping with Ron. If you children need anything during the night, Sirius' room, mine, and Lupin's room are all up those stairs. I'll let you get settled in." She went downstairs and they all went into their rooms.

Paige sat down on a bed "I guess we're settled in. It's not as if we have any clothes or anything." The rest sat.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." A girl walked in. "You can borrow some of my clothes. I have plenty to go around. And we're going shopping tomorrow, and Mrs. Weasley said she'd buy you some things there. She just filled me in."

"You're Hermione, aren't you?" Colleen asked.

"Is the pope a wizard?"

"Well…I'm not sure."

"He is."

"Oh."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ron appeared in the doorway. "Three stowaways."

"Oh Ron, stop it." Hermione said.

"Well, they are! I wonder if they are magical." He wondered.

"Well…" Leanne said, looking at Paige and Colleen, "We aren't sure. We could be…"

"We'll find out tomorrow. We'll go by the wand shop. If so, we'll send in three applications to Hogwarts!" Hermione said.

"Oh boy!" Paige, Leanne, and Colleen started jumping on the bed and singing "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Ron slapped his forehead. "Bloody hell."

**A/N: Well, I've done it again! I put another new chapter up with much bugging from my friends. Hope you muggles like it! Please go and read my friend's fanfic! Dull.moonlight is her name! Harry Potter is her...I can't think of anything that doesn't sound very wrong.**


End file.
